


The Time to Hesitate is Through

by qbubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Bunker Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qbubbles/pseuds/qbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something more from Cas, but it was Cas' idea to for Dean to show him.</p><p>--</p><p>“Cas, I want you to sit up.  I want you to sit against the bed and let that weight fill you up.”  Cas quietly nodded as he complied, feeling around with his hands since his eyes were still blindfolded.  As Cas got comfortable with this new sensation, he gave a few experimental ruts down onto the bed, letting the balls press deeper into his body.  Dean knew what Cas was feeling.  He’d done the same thing the first time he’d experimented with himself.  He came up and straddled Cas’ seated form, rubbing his own length into Cas’ belly.  Without thinking, Cas’s hands reached up and caressed Dean’s ass.  Dean responded with a deep moan, instantly regretting that he was the one who was in charge tonight.  He pushed Cas’ hands back down to his sides, and slipped off of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time to Hesitate is Through

Dean looked over Cas’ trembling body, surveying the work to be done and steadfastly ignoring the growing warmth coming from his own awakening erection. This was going to be an agonizing experience for Cas, and Dean smirked wickedly to himself. In front of him, lying entirely naked and blindfolded on his bed, was his angel. The two men had embraced their profound bond numerous times, by now. Cas had taken Dean as many times as Dean had taken Cas, the give and take between them loving and gentle. But as much as Dean had enjoyed making love to his best friend, he craved something dirtier. He could awkwardly explain to Cas what he wanted… or he could show him. Cas chose the hands on method.

Dean leaned forward and exhaled a hot breath over Cas’ right ear. “I want you to arrange yourself on your stomach. Your hands at your sides. Remember, no talking.” Cas silently moved to comply with Dean’s order. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he took a long hard look at Cas’ magnificently sculpted ass. It would be his pleasure to destroy it. Dean couldn’t help himself and gave it a hard slap across one cheek. True to his order, Cas didn’t cry out, Dean’s red handprint beginning to welt up on the cream colored, rounded magnificence beneath him. As if to erase the sting, Dean gently rubbed where he had struck Cas. Before he knew it, his hand shot out again and slapped the other cheek, once again rubbing the pain away. Cas said nothing, but seemed to raise his ass a few centimeters off the bed, demanding more contact. Dean smiled at the eagerness of his lover.

Not far away from the scene on the bed, Dean crossed his room and took out some of his toys from his dresser for the night. These were all things he’d previously used on himself. The enema bulb for the lube, the long thin metal dildo, and the chunky fat anal beads were gently arranged on the bed for ease of access. The slippery bottle of well used liquid almost slipped out of Dean’s hand onto the floor, but a quick catch saved the day. It would have been an early end to the evening had it fallen and spilled. 

After ensuring that all of his materials were at the ready Dean joined Cas on the bed, straddling on Cas’ bare legs with his jean clad ones. He leaned forward, letting his tongue drag along the contours of Cas’ ass. 

“Cas. I want you to hold yourself open for me. Let me see you.” 

Cas quickly moved to comply with Dean’s gruff request, pivoting his head and his knees down into the bed for more leverage. His fingers reached behind slowly and pulled his cheeks apart to expose the pink knot of flesh in the middle. Above, Dean let out a slow exhale and deep gravely groan. “Good boy, Cas. Take one of your fingers, and play with your hole. Don’t penetrate. Yes, exactly. That’s my boy.”

Dean shuffled on the bed to bring his face down to Cas’ ass. His tongue darted out to play over Cas’ finger, covering it with slick spit. The introduction of Dean’s hot breath sent shivers through Cas’ body. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ thighs and absorbed the wave of pleasure that continued to pass through Cas, bringing his ass closer into Dean’s face. Dean licked the entire length of Cas’ puckered entrance with the full force of his tongue. He repeated a number of times until Cas was shivering. Dean then spit onto the hole.

He sat up and claimed the enema bulb, filling it with a good amount of lube. He then returned back to Cas’ stretched open cheeks and slowly pierced Cas’ entrance. Cas’s breathing hitched as the nozzle bottomed out. A glorious stream of semi cold liquid began to flow into Cas. His breath returned with a forced calm.

Dean continued to put pressure on the bulb, making sure that every last drop of lube was coating the walls of Cas’ ass. He pulled the bulb back out just as slowly as it entered and then tossed it aside. Next up was the slim metal toy. Dean smiled as he thought about how it would feel to get something so cold into his own ass. His smile widened when he realized that it would make Cas squirm until his body temperature neutralized the cold. 

Dean rubbed the lubed up metal solid around Cas’ pink hole. He slowly pushed the head of the toy inside and angled it so that Cas would feel it in that special spot. Just as he’d imagined, Cas began to squirm beneath him. With the head of the dildo just inside, Dean pulled back his arm and gave Cas’ ass a massive slap. Squirming or moving of any kind was forbidden. The slaps came again and again, over and over until Cas’ ass was entirely pink and slightly swollen. 

“You do remember the arrangement for the evening, don’t you Cas? Please don’t make me hurt you, again. Stay quiet, stay still.”

As a motion of agreement, Cas pulled his ass apart even more. The ridged dildo just hanging out of his hole. What a precious picture it was. Dean got back to work with the dildo, rolling it around Cas’ prostate. Dean steadily began breaching the entrance past the initial walls. Before long, Cas had taken the whole thing into himself and Dean was pressing against the base so that it could hit just a little bit farther. Dean looked down and could imagine that Cas’ cock was leaking pre-come. Dean pulled his angel up to his knees and laid on his back so that he could suck on his friend’s ignored throbbing member. Cas didn’t squirm or moan, but Dean could tell that Cas was enjoying himself. He licked the pre-come off of Cas’ head, licking and sucking around the dangling cock. When he did take Cas into his mouth, he slowly let the head reach the back of his throat before closing his lips around Cas. Dean began to suck earnestly while his free hand reached up to put pressure on the dildo inside of him. The dual sensations began to make Cas’ whole body shake on wobbly knees. Dean was proud of himself.

He popped off of Cas’ dick and lowered him back down onto his belly while Dean returned to his original straddling position. He firmly grasped the dildo and began to pull out and push back in, out and in. Cas was panting with pleasure but was still still and silent. Dean kept fucking Cas with the dildo until Dean realized that his own erection was becoming hard to ignore. With the unoccupied hand, Dean managed to undo the zipper and pull out his cock. The rhythmic rubbing was delicious, but he couldn’t finish right there. He wanted to do more things to his angel. Dean was resolute that he would not finish before Cas, and regrettably put himself away for later. 

The large beads that Dean had brought from the dresser rested, unused, near the edge of the bed. As he reached for them, he pushed one last deep thrust into Cas before sliding the slick length of the metal dick out. He tossed it to the floor with a clang against the cold tile of the bunker. The sound startled Cas, and might have worried Dean about raising his brother’s attention, but the cat had been let out of the bag more than a few times. Besides, with a beautiful ass like Cas’, pink, prone, and awaiting below him, he couldn't spare many thoughts for his brother’s considerations.

“Ok buddy, I’m going to test your limits. This is larger than my dick, so tell me if I hurt you too bad. Otherwise, don't make a sound.” Cas’ silence was Dean’s answer.

Dean got to work lubing up the 1.5 inch diameter beads. When the first one was covered in the clear liquid that seeped out of Cas’ luscious brown eye, he pushed steady pressure to pop it in. Cas gasped as his hole’s limits were quickly tested, and moaned as he became adjusted to the new size. So far so good. Dean quickly popped the other ball in. Another gasp. The third ball went in just as easily as the first two. The fourth one was different. Dean was getting resistance and Cas’ hole was forced to stay stretched for a longer amount of time than with the others, but it made it in. Dean rubbed Cas’ cheeks, soothing away the momentary pain. He’d filled his friend to the depths, and was now enjoying the view of the long tassel that easily dangled down onto the bed. He gave the tail a testing pull, rewarded with a small moan from Cas’ core.

“Cas, I want you to sit up. I want you to sit against the bed and let that weight fill you up.” Cas quietly nodded as he complied, feeling around with his hands since his eyes were still blindfolded. As Cas got comfortable with this new sensation, he gave a few experimental ruts down onto the bed, letting the balls press deeper into his body. Dean knew what Cas was feeling. He’d done the same thing the first time he’d experimented with himself. He came up and straddled Cas’ seated form, rubbing his own length into Cas’ belly. Without thinking, Cas’ hands reached up and caressed Dean’s ass. Dean responded with a deep moan, instantly regretting that he was the one who was in charge tonight. He pushed Cas’ hands back down to his sides, and slipped off of his body.

“Now come up on your knees and rest on your heels. You will feel the weight start to slip. Don’t you dare let anything come out.” Cas’ breathing came faster, waiting with his mouth slightly open, his breath becoming ragged.

Dean darted his head down to lick and tease at Cas’ nipples, biting and kissing away the pain from each painful shock It was a fantastic night when they’d discovered that Cas loved nipple play. They continued in this way until Cas’ moans were filling his room and Dean was forced to worry about Sam. He leaned forward to pull Cas towards him into a passionate and deep kiss. Their breathing collided and Dean struggled to retain control over the situation, even while Cas’ hands continued to be at his sides. At the height of the embrace, he pulled Cas back by his hair. 

By this point the beads lodged in Cas’ ass were starting to slip. Cas was silently struggling to keep them in, but gravity was working on the beads and the lube, simultaneously. The look of concentration on Cas’ face was everything Dean had hoped for. He continued to lick and suck at his friend’s neck, not allowing another kiss but embracing him closer and more desperately.

Cas was making small adjustments to his position, clenching and releasing in order to gain some control over the wayward balls in the ass. Each clench forced friction against his prostate, which Cas wanted to give in to, but couldn’t, so he’d relax his body only to realize that he had to clench again to forstal slipping out. Dean let him stay in that agonizing position for a few more beats until it looked like Cas was on the edge of abandon.

“Lay on your back.”

As Cas got comfortable on his back, his cock dribbled pre-come onto his thigh. Dean licked his lips, remembering the salty tang that was left on them from earlier as he fucked and sucked with wanton pleasure. He wanted more. He couldn’t keep up the facade of self control anymore. He didn’t want to. He was full of desire and need that he hadn’t anticipated when they’d begun their educational experiences, tonight.

Dean lay between Cas’ outstretched legs and propped Cas’ legs up on his shoulders, pulling him closer so he could bury his face beneath Cas’ balls. The musky scent filled Dean’s body with lust. 

“I’m going to drink you. Let me release you. Let yourself go.”

Cas immediately threw the blindfold to the floor and reached down to cradle Dean’s face bobbing up and down on his dick. Dean was licking the length of Cas’ shaft and pinching Cas’ nipples with his outstretched arms as Cas buried his fingers into Dean’s short hair. 

“I love you, Dean. I love your mouth and hands and fingers and ungh…”

Dean always enjoyed it when Cas pulled at his hair. It let him know that his angel was enjoying himself. The tugging was becoming stronger and more insistent as Dean picked up the pace and hollowed his cheeks. Cas was close. He was starting to moan in Enochian. His body was curling around Dean’s head, pulling his mouth down deep over his own quickening cock.

Every time Cas had come with Dean, his eyes glowed with grace. The force of the release that poured from Cas’ pulsing length always tested Dean’s ability to swallow quickly. The first few times that Dean drank Cas down, he wasn’t able to keep up and it dribbled down his chin. Dean was much better now and eagerly suckled at Cas’ softening dick. Cas’ fingers let Dean’s hair slip out of his hands, and gently stroked Dean’s face.

“I love you, Dean. I love you.”

“Cas.”

“This is what you want me to do you? Degrade you and force you to do whatever I want to you? Test you and tease you and explore your body, heart, and soul?” Dean grunted in the affirmative as he picked himself up and deposited his body next to Cas’. “I will gladly make you weep from want. Rest up tonight, Dean. You won’t be sleeping tomorrow.”


End file.
